Sunshine: An Exerpt
by Sareya
Summary: A snippet from a larger story that must write itself , Sunshine encompasses a mother's love enduring throughout the maturation of her younglings as they lose their innocence to time and war. Please do read & review.


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **Been toying with this mini-plot for a while, and just found the muse to get it out into written word. There is a larger plot slowly developing in my head (that will definitely signify this little bit), but I wanted to get this little tidbit out now that I'm pleased with the result. I hope you enjoy, and please do snap a review when you're finished with it. I am satisfied, but I do fear I've maybe thrown a bit too much of the roleplaying/fanfic crime of laying the adjectives on a bit too thick.

Warcraft and the concept/lore of Sin'dorei are not mine. However, the concept of Tetherson belongs to my good friend, and the concept of Djeeni belongs to me.

--

_You are my Sunshine,  
My little Sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my Sunshine away._

The memory embraced the priestess like a warm welcome home from a dear, old friend. A faint smile lifted the corner of her lips as she leaned her head back against the cold and unfeeling wooden wall of the inn; The sheer contentment inside the memory slipped slowly from the blissful past of ignorance into this bitter present. The priestess allowed herself to be taken back, back to a time when her world was very small and encompassed just one person.

_How very many times had she listened as her mother's song filled the air with a flowing peace and rhythmic security molded from the music? Stared into the elder Sin'dorei's hazel eyes, so filled with a love and utter joy that discarded the stress and energy of the day as it settled into the slumber of night. Nestled against her mother's breast and slowly, very slowly losing consciousness to the blanket of sleep within the safest place that had ever existed; Right there in the soft arms of comfort only a mother could provide, folded into the gentle rise and fall of the song that caressed her ears. Caressed her ears, just as the warm breath of the elder Sin'dorei brushed against her cheeks, the cool breeze of a peaceful dusk drifting in through a window, wrapping mother and child in it's quiet chill, a warm fire crackling in the back of their minds to meet and mingle with the night wind._

_Even as she drifted slowly into the deep sleep of a carefree child, Djeeni felt her mother's warm lips against her forehead and her embrace tighten into a fond snuggle. Djee's eyes fluttered open, and though she was unable to register the look of unconditional love in her mother's eyes, it covered her in warmth. In the wake of the gentle kiss, a finger slid softly down the bridge of her nose and suddenly Djeeni was lost to the waking world, eyes dropping shut as the finger brushed between them; It was a trick her mother had discovered when the little elf was just an infant, and would be able to use until well past Djee's preteen years, when the unrest of the world would begin to cost Djeeni her innocence._

The slow beat of a wooden drum rose into the lullaby, the memory of many memories, and the reverie was broken by a familiar voice as the drumbeat came to a crescendo and suddenly halted.

"Ready ye-..." Tetherson paused in the doorway, arms folding over his chest when he saw his sister's serene expression. Leaning against the frame, one foot crossed over the other while Djeeni opened her eyes to grin at him as she pushed herself off of the cot, allowing him to catch just a momentary glimpse of shining blue eyes.

"Care to share, Djee?" Tetherson watched as she paused, hand hovering over her staff, and glanced at him with a slow smile.

A generations-old lullaby filled the ramshackle inn room, and Djeeni smiled through the tune as her brother's eyes clouded as he rode the melody to a simpler time. The borderline insanity brought on by years of dabbling in fel magics wavered as a memory played itself before his inner eye, and while the short recollection of many decades past drew to a close, the siblings locked eyes for only a moment and smiled at each other, a blue moon of emotion passing between them.

They left the room in companionable silence, moving toward the throng of warriors and adventurers gathered near the center of the encampment. One of the battle-ready warlocks turned to spot the oncoming siblings, brows furrowing in suspicion as he caught their fading expressions of genuine happiness.

"What's with you two?"

His only answer was a pair of smirks as the Sin'dorei arcanists shared one last glance.

Whatever had taken away the hardened expression of bloodlust and the green glow of arcane addiction from their eyes was their own little secret; Their safe haven from the slaughter and chaos of war, from the maddening inner battles they waged daily, would never leave their lips.


End file.
